Rollercoaster Love
by Vera Henriques
Summary: A Modern Au oneshjot songfic. Please rate even if you hate!


Rollercoaster Love

A/N: This is an oneshot/songfic based on Robin Thicke's spanking new song 'Rollacoasta' (featuring vocals from Estelle) and Shakespeare's play 'Much Ado About Nothing'. I was just randomly inspired to do this because I love the idea of shipping Arthur and Gwen (or Arwen)/ Merlin and Morgana (or Mergana), I'm totally in love with 'Much Ado...'plus I love Mr Thicke's song!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own anything to do with Merlin or anything affiliated with it. I do not own 'Rollacoasta' or anything affiliated with it. I do not own 'Much Ado..' or anything affiliated with it. There, I have said what needs to be said.

A/N #2: This is a modern au with alot of ooc! Characters names have been changed, but still recognisable (hopefully)!

_**It's fashion, it's fashion, it's fashion!  
It's strobelights, it's fashion, it's strobelighst-  
It's rollacoasta!**_

'Club Monochrome?' Ares said with a hint of annoyance.

'Yay! It's the newest club in town!' replied an eager Mercury.

'It might explain our mode of dress,' stated Minerva.

'Stating the obvious there Minerva,' said Ares sarcastically.

'Ha-Ha! Look, we shouldn't even be out of campus,' warned Minerva.

'Calm down Minnie! As far as I am concerned, the Dean is okay with this!' said Mercury.

'That's because **my father **is the Dean!' pointed out Ares.

'C'mon! Let's get drunk and stupid for a change!' suggested Mercury.

After some persuasion, Mercury managed to drag Ares and Minerva into "Club Monochrome". The only way to be permitted into the club was to wear something that was monochrome; essentially white and black.

Minerva was wearing a little black strapless dress with white Jimmy Choo's. Her long black hair was let loose and curled, giving her a very feminine look. Mercury was wearing a white shirt with black braces and grey tie; accompanied by black trousers and white Converse All-Stars. Mercury's hair was spike with gel, leaving him looking like a porcupine! Ares was wearing a white shirt underneath a black/grey waistcoat; accompanied by black jeans and grey/black Nike Air Force Ones. Ares' hair was left untamed – just the way he liked it.

_**Slap me in my face, punch me in the eye,  
Do me how you want baby but just don't say goodbye.  
Tell me I'm no good, tell me I'm not right,  
Just let me lay beside you when you fall asleep tonight.**_

'Wow! This club does lives up to the hype and to the name,' stated Ares, slightly impressed.

'It sure does. It exudes sexiness and naughtiness!' murmured Minerva.

'Well, I came her to party, not to chatter with you lot,' said Mercury cheekily.

'Cheeky Mercury!' said Minerva, grabbing Mercury's hand and leading him to the massive dance-floor. They left the sullen Ares on his ones, so he sauntered to the bar; hopping to chat up a couple of chicks or something. That's when he saw her – his embittered ex-lover. He had left her in the dumps for a _femme fatale_, only for that same _femme fatale_ to leave him in the dumps. But his ex was all alone, sitting next to the at the bar.

"She" was wearing a grey sundress with black wet-look leggings and black Beatrix Ong's. Her normal coiled locks were straightened and topped with a white polka dot Alice band. To Ares, she was looking absolutely breathtaking, just like she always was. Ares just loved the way the strobe lights in the building accentuated her beauty – her effortless beauty.

'He's spotted her,' said Minerva to Mercury.

'Who?' asked clueless Mercury.

'Ares! He's seen **her**,' responded an annoyed Minerva.

'So our plan is coming into fruition,' Mercury said cheekily.

'Well, let's hope so. After all, they have had an interesting and coloured history together,' said Minerva.

Ares approached her with caution, full-knowing that she could live up to her character and attack him so ferociously. As soon as she noticed her former lover, she began to grimace and blush fervently. He moved closer towards her table, his ex-lover just grimacing at his presence. Ares sat next to her, armed with his Mojito, sipping it intermittently.

'Hello there, Ares,' began the woman.

'Well hello to you too, Gaynor,' he replied. Then followed the awkward silence, the two exchanging looks of scowl.

'Didn't expect to see you here,' she finally said.

'Mercury convinced me to come. He said it was all the rage in Cambridge,' Ares said flatly.

'Well, it is all the rage. The place radiates classiness.'

'Sorry to hear about your Lorenzo,' Ares said, changing the subject and offering his condolence.

'Thanks, I'm trying to drown my sorrows,' she quipped, taken unawares by his caring personality.

'When's actually transpired? If you don't mind me asking,' asked Ares.

'In fact, I do mind you asking!' Gaynor replied, obviously incensed.

'I didn't mean to be nosy,' Ares tried to be apologetic.

Gaynor swiftly got up from her seat and walked to the exit. Ares quickly followed, caught her by her arm an said, 'Where are you going to?'

His former lover turned around and replied, 'Leaving this place - I just can't be asked to see your face!' Ares tried to reconcile with her, but all her got was a good ol' bitch-slap across the cheek and Hemingway Daiquiri spilt all over his black waistcoat.

_**Rollacoasta- throw your hands up, take me to the top!  
Rollacoasta- upside down, I never wanna stop!  
Rollacoasta- take me to the limit till I drop!  
Rollacoasta, make you scream (make you scream alright),  
Make you scream, make you scream!**_

_**  
Take me back, take me back,  
One more time around the track.  
One more time just on the top,**_

_**Let me ride with you tonight.  
Here we go round and round,**_

_**Twist and turn I'm heaven bound.  
One more time around the track,  
Tell me that you know (x2).**_

_**It's fashion, it's strobelights- it's rollacoasta!**_

'Our plan is faltering!' moaned Mercury.

'Not if I have anything to do with it,' said Minerva. She directed Mercury to talk to Ares whilst she had a chat with Gaynor.

'Gaia!' hollered Minerva. Gaynor turned back to face Minerva.

'What Minnie?' she replied, aggravated.

'Where are you going?'

'Home!'

'Why?'

'Ares really pissed me off!'

'Y'know he's a laddish prat, so why get so wound up?'

'He asked about Lorenzo.'

'He was just worried about you. He was just being a caring friend.'

'Well, he was behaving very much like a gentleman towards me. Most times, he treats me like I'm his toy. Something to extract joy from.'

Minerva walked towards Gaynor and gave her a big sisterly hug. Gaynor shuddered, only having a black shawl for warmth. Minerva quickly responded by quickly taking her back into the club. Whilst that was happening, Mercury was busy talking to Ares…

'… then she slapped me and chucked her cocktail at me,' whined Ares.

'Well, you did ask her an impersonal question.'

'Are you comforting me or ego-bashing me?'

'Look, just put that all behind you and start with a clean slate.'

'That's if she even come back.'

Trust me, she will.'

Minerva and a reluctant Gaynor joined the two males at the bar. There was an uncomfortable silence between the four, each giving another a look of… awkwardness. Minerva gently nudged Mercury, signalling for them to leave the two former lovebirds to resume their… chatter.

_**Hate me in the morning, sex me up at noon;  
Girl have me for dinner, baby, tease me with your food.  
Get mad at me for drinkin', shout at me to stop-  
But you know I'm the only one that ever hits your spot!**_

'Sorry for earlier on, I was just a bit… moody,' apologised Gaynor.

'No, it was my fault. I was being a nosy parker,' reiterated Ares.

'And if you want to know, Lorenzo was a selfish coward,' said Gaynor, answering his earlier question.

'You didn't have to tell me that.'

'I wanted to.'

_**Rollacoasta- throw your hands up, take me to the top!  
Rollacoasta- upside down, I never wanna stop!  
Rollacoasta- take me to the limit till I drop!  
Rollacoasta, make you scream (make you scream alright),  
Make you scream, make you scream!**_

_**  
Take me back, take me back,  
One more time around the track.  
One more time just on the top,**_

_**Let me ride with you tonight.  
Here we go round and round,**_

_**Twist and turn I'm heaven bound.  
One more time around the track,  
Tell me that you know (x2).**_

_**It's fashion, it's strobelights- it's rollacoasta!**_

'There talking again,' said Mercury to his companion in crime.

'Our plan is back in full swing.'

'You seem perky than usual. Most times, you wear that eternal scowl on your face,' commented and joked Mercury.

'Ha-Ha! Well I'm more happier than I've ever been.'

'Why's that?'

'Because I have you.'

'Minnie, you've just boosted my ego!'

'I'm serious. With had our own little rollercoaster love as well.'

'We sure have.'

_**One more time (x2)  
It's fashion!**_

Take me to the edges one more time,  
I'll come right down again.  
Take me on a ride boy if you dare-  
You know I'm going in!

_**  
Rollacoasta- make you scream, make you scream!**_

Gaynor and Ares joined the other two on the dance-floor. The swished and swayed to the music, their bodies in time to the music. They were part of a big crowd all of whom were dancing coherently and rhythmically. The atmosphere was euphoric yet tinged with adrenaline; like when you've been on an exhilarating rollercoaster ride of thrills or real unexpected life.

_**Rollacoasta- throw your hands up, take me to the top!  
Rollacoasta- upside down, I never wanna stop!  
Rollacoasta- take me to the limit till I drop!  
Rollacoasta, make you scream (make you scream alright),  
Make you scream, make you scream!**_

_**  
Take me back, take me back,  
One more time around the track.  
One more time just on the top,**_

_**Let me ride with you tonight.  
Here we go round and round,**_

_**Twist and turn I'm heaven bound.  
One more time around the track,  
Tell me that you know (x2).**_

_**It's fashion, it's strobelights- it's rollacoasta (x2)!**_

_**It's fashion, it's strobelights- it's...**_

Rollacaosta- make you scream, make you scream (x3)!

As the night went on, Ares and Gaynor still romanced each other on the dance-floor. However, their friends had ditched them to experince another kind of rollercoaster ride…!

Please rate and review even if you hated it! And also check Mr Thicke's new music video 'Rollacoasta' on his YouTube/Vevo page.


End file.
